A Big Bang Series: Season One
by Trinaluv33
Summary: The same crazyness of the gang with new adventures. Go along with Leonard and Penny as their relationship grows, and be with Raj as he steadily and slowly learns to talk to women. Don't forget to watch out for Sheldon and Howard! R&R!   :Trinaluv33:


_**Episode One: Geeks, Peaks, and Howards**_

_"Come on, guys! This'll be fun! I promise." They were in Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment. The minute Howard mentioned "cliff diving", they knew there was no dissuading him, but that didn't mean they had to go along with him either._

_"So, you guys comin' with me to Mount Luna or what?" Howard asked hopefully, looking from one downcast face to the other. "Leonard?"_

_Leonard tried his best to sound truthful. "Um, sorry Walowitz, but I have- um, work today." Howard stood up, and scoffed._

_"Leonard! It's Saturday."_

_"Oh, crap. Why didn't I figure that into my lie?" Howard rolled his eyes and looked at Sheldon. "Sheldon?" In his mind, he was say, Please no, please no, please no._

_"Ha! Not even if Spock was there fighting for his life... Well, maybe if he was there-" _

_"Don't worry!" Howard assured quickly, before Sheldon would come just to see if Spock was there. "Spock's busy somewhere else."_

_"Sorry, Howard. We just don't want to risk our lives cliff diving. We mean no offence," Leonard said sincerly._

_"Well, I did. He shouldn't be as daft as to dive off a cliff." Sheldon scoffed._

_Howard walked towards the door. "Whatever, I'll go ask Raj. He'll be happy to come!"_

* * *

_"No way."_

_"Oh, c'mon Raj! Why not?" Howard begged. _

_"Cause I don't wanna die, that's why! I have too much life to live, thank you very much!"_

_"How can you live life without taking alittle risk?" Howard desperately wanted Raj to say yes. Otherwhise he'd be diving off a dangerous cliff alone._

_"You can't, because you would die! That's not living at all. I'm sorry. Go ask-" A maid walked into Raj's apartment and started cleaning._

_"Hello, Mr. Rajesh. How are you today?" she asked._

_Raj opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Raj sighed. This always happened to him. Why did he always have to make a fool of himself infront of pretty girls? He ended up just nodding slightly and giving the made a meek smile._

_Howard shook his head and laughed. "Well, I leave you to your business buddy." Raj shook his head desperately. Being in the room with a woman is one thing, being alone and unable to communicate without looking like an idiot was a whole different story._

_Howard snickered and left Raj's apartment, still laughing on the way out. Raj groaned loudly. He really hated Walowitz right now. _

_Raj managed a tight, "Bye", and ran out of his apartment._

* * *

_Sheldon walked into his apartment, carrying his fresh laundry. He set it down and moved towards the couch._

_Penny was chatting with Leonard. "-And while I was working my shift, Wes Craven walked into the diner! He said I might have a chance to be in the next Nightmare on Elm Street movie as the first victim-" Sheldon was standing infront of Penny staring at her in a grumpy way._

_Penny groaned loudly and moved out of his spot. _

_"Thank you," He said politely as he slouched down into his favorite spot. _

_"Hi Sheldon." Leonard said, acknowledging him. He looked back to Penny. "Good for you! I hope it works out well."_

_"Yes, well then Wes got a rotten fish stew and I don't think the offer still stands..." Penny said sadly._

_"Oh, well I'm sure he-" Suddenly Raj ran into the room and plopped down next to Penny. _

_"Walowitz is an idiot! Cliff diving, ha! Then he left me all alone with a woman. He knew I can't talk around pretty girls! Oh, hi Penny... Penny!" Raj gasped and looked down, with his mouth clamped shut._

_"Aw, Raj! That's the most I heard you talk with me in the room without you being drunk! It's so adorable." Penny pinched his cheek and got up. "I guess I'll go do my laundry so that Raj can talk again. Bye!"_

_When Penny had left the room, Raj took a big breath and continued talking. "Did he ask you too?"_

_"Yep. We turned him down gently." Leonard said, and Sheldon scoffed._

_"You did, I didn't lie to him to get him to leave." Sheldon looked down at his shirt and gasped. "A stain! I've got to get it out!" He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door._

_"Where'd he go?" Raj asked, still staring at the bathroom door._

_"He went to disinfect his shirt. The germs will murder him if he doesn't get rid of them right away. Or so he says. ANYWAY, did Howard give up his stupid cliff diving idea?" Leonard picked up his fortune cookie to eat._

_"No. Why?"_

_Penny rushed back in. "Sorry Raj, I know I said I'd let you talk, but I forgot my fortune cookie." _

_Leonard was staring at Raj with his mouth hanging open. "What? Is he crazy?"_

_"Who?" Penny asked, confused._

_"Howard! He's going cliff diving by himself!"_

_"What? He has to know never to cliff dive without another person there... Of course he doesn't." Penny sighed. "Well, we better go stop him. Did he say what cliff he was going to?"_

_"He said some place called Mount Luna." Penny sighed heavily._

_"Of course. Only Walowitz would chose the most dangerous cliff to dive from. Let's go, I'll drive."_

_Leonard grabbed his key to the apartment and they left to go save Howard._

_Sheldon stepped out of the bathroom victoriously. "Okay, the germs were persistent, but none can beat Sheldon!" Sheldon looked around the empty apartment. "Guys?"_

* * *

_"Howard, Howard!" Penny, Leonard, and a quiet Raj ran to the cliff Howard was jumping off of. Leonard spotted equipment already on the cliff, but no Howard._

_"I think he already jumped." Leonard assumed. They went over to the edge and looked down. Howard was standing on a ledge on the side of the cliff._

_"Hi guys!" Howard had a bump on his head. "I underestimated where to jump. I dove right into this ledge."_

_"Well, that was quite stupid." Raj called down to him. _

_Howard groaned. "I know. And worse of all, I'm stuck! I can't get back up the cliff!"_

_Penny was looking through his pack. She looked over the edge and called down to him. "Howard, where's your rope?"_

_Howard looked embarrassed. He shifted on his feet and called up to her. "I... I didn't bring any. My mom forgot to buy me some when she went grocery shopping. Do you have any?"_

_Leonard groaned. "Not on me! Uhg, Howard, why would you cliff dive alone?"_

_"Because I'm not as bright as YOU Leonard. Don't yell at me," He rubbed the bump on his head. "I hit my head. Can one of you go get some rope? I'm... I'm slightly afraid of heights."_

_"Fine, I'll be right back. Don't.. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Leonard begged. He ran back to his car and drove back to his apartment._

* * *

_Leonard ran into the apartment, and Sheldon was sitting in his usual spot, tapping his foot. "Where did you guys go? We were going to play Halo!"_

_"Not now, Sheldon. I'm busy." Leonard ran to the supply cabinet and pulled out a roll of rope. He was gone before Sheldon could say Spock._

_

* * *

_

_Leonard ran to the edge of the cliff and threw down the rope. Unfortunetly, it landed on Howard's head._

_"Ow!" he complained. _

_Leonard stifled a laugh. "Sorry. Do you have a good hold on the rope?"_

_"Uhg, yes. Just get me out of here!"_

_Penny and Raj took a hold of the rope behind Leonard and steadily began to pull Howard up. Eventually, Howard was on firm ground again._

_"Thanks guys."_

_Leonard caved in. "Your welcome. Now, go home Walowitz."_

_"You don't want to try cliff diving? It's really fun!"_

_Penny, Raj, and Leonard looked at eachother, and then back to Howard. "NO."_

**I hope you enjoyed Episode One! Please Review!**

_Hugs, Kisses, and Sheldons,_

_Trinaluv33!_


End file.
